Prism Stone
' Prism Stone' is a cafe/boutique/gateway to PriPara. It is run by Meganee Akai and Meganii Akai. You can shop for clothing and accessories, get something to munch on in the cafe, or you can step into the world of PriPara by using the gateway at the back of the store. They also have a brand named after them, linked here. Description Outside Prism Stone is a pale beige building that appears to be very long and big. The roof is dark purple and white, with many long trails of red and gold ribbons, and a magenta ribbon. The logo is on top of a pale pink with dark pink dot print, while to each side of it is a pale pink flag with Cafe wrote on it, and a small light. The ground has a small amount of yellowing bricks and material lining it with many plants, except for the center which leads to the shop front. The ground before the shop is pale pink and white checkered print, with a few tables and chairs located under big red parasols for people to sit under. The sliding door sits in the middle of this, while the many other windows have pink curtains and fashions that can be seen. Inside The shop is mainly composed of pinks, purples, and golden-yellow with accents of blue and white. The ceiling has many various colors, which each kept separate with a gold-bronze line. The Prism Stone logo is randomly placed all over the shop, while a big counter is usually where anyone entering starts out at. The floor comes in a checkered pattern of gold, magenta, and purple, with small steps separating a few of the sections. The floor inside each of the small sections seems to be pale pink and white, while a thick, white beam separates each of them with a golden music trail design. From what is usually seen, there is the blue and white themed Make Salon, ''with pink and gold heart-themed chairs and many nail polishes that line the counters. Accessories and outfits are kept in a portion of the shop opposite to the salon. There is also a cafe for girls to sit inside of the shop instead of outside if they choose. Trivia *There has been a Prism Stone Store in every season of the ''PriPara/Pretty Rhythm franchise, as well as the PriChan spin-off. The one in Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live was in Harajuku, while the one in Dear My Future/Aurora Dream's location is in the Yokohama Plaza Center. The one in PriPara is located in Parajuku, and the one in PriChan is in Kirajuku. *There are also Prism Stone shops are real in Japan, where its main branch is located in Harajuku. *In Episode 24 it's revealed that it looked very different many years prior to the series. *They have small corners for each brand in PriPara. Gallery Official Arts Prism Stone Logo.png Prism Stone Transparent.png Real Life Store IMG_4764.JPG|A giant poster in a mall Screen Shot 2015-02-03 at 11.23.14 am.png 8708666_9SnPe3K-N1mNuQNAuuhTPfRp5en84KPQCc1Ti6rs9NE.jpg 10774400_zyxmk_11XoMxYvPU14PVnIHdRI6M45zy7UpITBqwFg8.jpg 11425606_0sRC6564q9ZvUSVZ56QsqD60O6KaEM6rvwtvhq2_Wyc.jpg 11425606_dS_aEUiXmH2VD2jzCNATEbZYSfwKY8cY-W7QesZk_qY.jpg 11425606_ntt1iH9HAHOq-hkZdPxP1wD8LYw_N3dEj6EB-yk3nwU.jpg 11425606_zWgoonUz3lLDXmmIeO8fIxuffyqUmV-dFWvkrEPTkVQ.jpg 37790776_h_tlDjnoX-nS5Mn3Gmmtaaz3gtUVpZ3TL1PgqMhUx9k.jpg Anime Screenshots Prism Stone Shop At PriPara.jpg|The storefront. The gate of PriPara at Prism Stone.jpg|The back-ish of the store shown in the OP. 6image.jpg|The actual back of the store showing the gateway into PriPara and the boutique. Imag6e.jpg|The gateway to PriPara inside the store. Im20age.jpg Im11age.jpg Prad5-1033.jpg PP14prismstone.png Pokkaido PrismStones.png|Pokkaido Prism Stone: Girls Prism Stone (left) and Male Prism Stone (right) Category:Locations Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Prism Stone (Brand)